one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Labrys vs Raiden
Persona 4: Arena vs Metal Gear Solid! Can the 5th Generation Anti-Shadow Suppression Persona-User take down Metal Gear's most lethal cyber-ninja? The Interlude In an urban area filled with buildings and houses, a light grey-haired girl in a school uniform was sitting at the edge of a rooftop observing the world around her. The day was setting, the Sun already fading in the horizon and the streets and roads were empty. This place definitely wasn't Inaba, because even right now there would be tons of people outside playing and/or working. 'I knew shouldn't have stepped through that portal, It wasn't even properly fixed yet!' She said in a Brooklyn accent. 'Guess when I get back to Inaba, I'll let Mitsuru-san and Akihiko-kun know about the teleportation error. I don't think I'm even in my own world anymore!' She looked down and sighed. A distance away, Raiden was hopping from rooftop to rooftop with purpose. 'What is this place? I thought this was Mexico City, but none of the buildings look familiar.' He thought about when he first landed in the military's airport. Some weird blue mist and lightning had made his plane's landing rough and when he got off, there were no attendants or soldiers anywhere in the airport. Even the pilots had disappeared for some reason. 'Well, that wasn't the strangest moment I've ever experienced.' He said to himself. He aimed to find someone else in this empty city, as the absence of people bugged him. It may not be Mexico City, but in the daylight there should people communing, kids playing in the park, teenagers walking to the mall. Labrys heard the not-so silent rooftop hopping and glanced up. She saw a spiky haired, one-eyed cyborg of some sorts. His mechanical body was sleek and on his waist was a sheath that held a katana. 'Huh. I didn't know they made Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapons like that.' She muttered. Raiden felt someone staring at him and stopped his parkour tour. He looked around and saw a girl a distance away staring at him. He hopped closer to get a better look, but while also staying a bit far away so he wouldn't be suspicious. He saw that she had light grey and blue hair, mechanical limbs, red eyes and a plume of that resembled that of a Knight. Something was on her back, but he couldn't tell what it was. A weapon maybe? Perhaps he should ask. 'Hey there!' He greeted. 'Oh. Uh hi!' Labrys snapped out of her trance-like staring and replied back. 'What ya doin here?' She asked. 'I was gonna say the same thing to you miss.' Raiden replied back. 'I'm lost.' She said. 'Oh well I guess I could help you, but I don't know where I am as well.' Raiden sighed. Labrys sighed. 'Well, I'm bored. You wanna have a little duel or somethin?' She suddenly stated out loud. Raiden was surprised. They had barely met and already she wanted to fight him? She might be a secret weapon for Senator Armstrong or some hidden organization. Or she could just be a random robot girl that's lost. It's not as complicated as his game's plot line though. To be fair all he had been doing was hopping on buildings for the past hour. A little duel wouldn't hurt. 'Um sure miss.' He spoke. 'Alright!' Labrys exclaimed as she pulled a giant double-axe with rocket boosters attached to it from her back. Holy shit, Raiden thought. She's no ordinary cyborg he's seen before. I better watch myself. 'Hey! Don't hold back!' She readied her giant rocket axe. Raiden pulled his Murasama from it's sheath and readied himself as well. 'Don't worry miss, I won't!' The Melee This ought to be a match to remember! FIGHT!! (60 seconds) Raiden leapt from his rooftop and slashed downwards, Labrys dodged backwards and lunged forward with an axe cleave. Raiden blocked it easily and swept Labrys down into the ground. He slashed down again and the katana was caught by Labrys' hand. She pulled down, then kicked Raiden in the air following up with a swing of her axe aimed high. It connected, then Labrys jumped to the air and swung a few more times. The first few hits made impact, but the rest was blocked by Raiden's own sword slashes. Raiden and Labrys landed on the street away from each other. (50 seconds) Both charged at each other and their weapons collided creating a shockwave. Labrys axe's rockets activated, pushing down on Raiden with more power. Raiden broke off, slashing rapidly at Labrys and then knocking her into the air. He sheathed his blade, charging it with more power before unsheathing it with great speed. The resulting slash struck Labrys as she fell down, taking multiple electric strikes and then being blasted back down the street. Raiden ran after his target and jumped up for a descending strike. Labrys landed on her feet and saw Raiden in the air. 'Ariadne!' She shouted. A mechanical figure in a Greek dress and a plume similar to that of Labrys appeared beside her. Raiden, mid-air, was startled by the new fighter's sudden appearance and lost some confidence in his attack. Ariadne opened her hands and three red energy gears were shot out to Raiden. He blocked the first three, but got hit by a bigger one that pulled him down, crash landing with devastating force. He recovered quickly and saw a red fist coming at him. He blocked it as it made impact, but then the fist unravelled and grabbed unto his sword! Labrys pulled her Chain Knuckle back and Raiden along with it. As he neared closer, she swung upwards in a crescent, juggling Raiden. She swung her axe in a low sweep, swung high and then Chain Knuckled again to grab Raiden. She pulled again and this time she hopped forward and knocked Raiden down. (40 seconds) He stood up and blocked another axe strike. Labrys pressed her assault, her axe glowing blue, then green and then yellow, with each passing colour making her swings more powerful and the rockets didn't help as they made each swing faster. Raiden blocked and then parried an axe swing followed up by a backflip kick that sent Labrys in the air. He hopped up and activated Zandatsu. Time slowed down as Raiden slashed at Labrys with murderous ferocity. When it ended he attached his sword to his foot and kicked downwards. Labrys crashed landed and cracked the street. Raiden was diving down on her. 'Ariadne!' Labrys shouted again, as her Persona appeared again and summoned red energy swords from the ground. They pierced through Raiden before he could reach her, landed roughly and was grinded in the back by multiple red energy gears. He kipped up and blocked more axe swings. Labrys rocket axe was glowing yellow. Raiden responded with his own sword slashes that were too fast for Labrys, pushing her back several feet. Raiden rushed forward and was hitting by a charging Labrys. In front of her was a bull made of red energy. The bull avatar kept him pushing back as Raiden then retaliated by using electrically charged palms to dissolve the avatar. (30 seconds) Raiden lunged and slashed Labrys, who blocked with her axe handle. He slashed again and connected with a large red energy gear. He grabbed Labrys, shocked her with his hands and then slashed again with nothing blocking the sword strike. It dazed her and was slashed again followed up with electric roundhouse kick to the face. Raiden lunged and was pierced by Ariadne's red energy arrows followed up by a wave of red energy swords. He got knocked back and was hit by a large red energy gear that pulled him back to Labrys and was hit by an upwards axe swing that hit faster via rockets. He was sent in the air and Labrys followed suit, swinging her axe in a air combo. She ended the combo by grabbing Raiden and throwing him against a nearby building. The force of the throw sent Raiden crashing through multiple pieces of furniture and windows as he landed on another street. He got up and his eye was glowing crimson. (20 seconds) Labrys picked her way through the rubble of the building and was hit with a punch. It sent wilts of electricity coursing through her body, stunning her. Through the dust cloud in the building, a red eye beamed. Raiden's shadow moved fast, slashing her with electricity and cold steel every time he passed by. 'Jack's gonna tear your heart out!' Raiden maliciously said. He jumped out of the dust cloud and descended down, the dust clouding parting for Labrys to see her impending doom. The slash was blocked Araidne's wave of red energy swords, however Raiden quickly slashed those away and dive-kicked Ariadne in the face, sending Labrys out of the building and onto the street. She got up wounded and saw Raiden charging at her at high speed. She barely had time to lift her axe and block another slash. Ariadne appeared and stabbed Raiden with red energy arrows and a wave of red energy swords. Raiden grabbed ahold of one of the energy swords and threw it at Labrys left leg. It buried itself in the mechanical limb, as well as into the street. Labrys struggled to get it off and gave up in exasperation. Raiden laughed evilly. 'AHAHAHA. You're finished!' Raiden taunted and then raised his sword and slashed down. (10 seconds) Before it could connect however, Ariadne appeared and fired small laser that struck Raiden. It pushed him away and then was encased in a red energy heptagon. Even with one leg functioning, she readied herself. She extended her arm via a long chain and swung her rocket axe in a whip-like fashion. Raiden couldn't do anything as the whip axe struck him multiple times, each strike going faster and stronger and glowing red. Labrys suddenly swung her chain-whip rocket axe upwards. 'Looks like you need punishment!' Labrys said as her left red eye gleamed even more crimson. The final axe swing cleaved Raiden and sent him flying to across the street. Ariadne appeared and threw a red energy lance at Raiden. It pierced through him and forced him onto an office building. The resulting explosion wrecked half of the building. KO!!!! The Aftermath and Preview All around Raiden, a giant crater was formed. He was half buried in rubble. Labrys ran to him, a look of worry on her face. She approached the wreckage and saw her opponent's near lifeless body. She reached down to touch him when he suddenly awoke and yelled, 'BOO!' This scared the shit out of Labrys who jumped back in fear. 'Hahaha, looks like I got the last laugh!' He grinned from his precarious position. This earned him a hard slap across the face. 'Aw what was that for?! I think your rocket axe was more than enough today!' He accused in response to the slap. 'Don't ever do that again to me!' Labrys stated out loud. 'Well could we stop bickering and help get me out of the this mess?' Raiden requested. 'Ya sure.' Labrys nodded. With her and Ariadne's help, they got Raiden out of the rubble. He was hoisted up and stood with some questionably minor wounds. Labrys stared in concern. Raiden saw and reassured her, 'Oh this? This is nothing compared to the other things I've went through before!' Labrys was taken aback. 'What?' She questioned. 'Nevermind.' Raiden put the question to rest and then scouted for something interesting. He saw another figure jumping across rooftops. 'Hey, great fight! You're good at this.' Raiden commented. 'Uh. Thanks!' Labrys replied back. 'Anyways I gotta go! See you later!' Raiden spoke then vaulted upwards as Labrys gazed. 'Huh. What a interestin fella. Good fight though.' She turned and walked away from the wreckage, but a few step later and she felt something painfully pang. She glanced down and saw her opponent's slash marks. It looked critical. VERY critical. She scouted around and saw a pub with it's lights on. She turned to the horizon. The sun was now gone and the Moon had already arisen. 'Dang, our fight must've took a lot of time. But I gotta get to a hospital or somewhere where someone can help. This pub has people I bet! Maybe they can help me!' She exclaimed and wandered to the pub's entrance. With each step though, her vision narrowed and her steps got slower and more painful. When she got to the entrance, instead of knocking, desperation forced her to kick open the door. Inside, the pub's patrons were surprised by Labrys sudden entrance. She saw multiple people of different genders. A man wearing a white cap, white dress pants and shoes and gold chains on his white coat. A young woman in a green dress, knee high green boots, arm draperies with star decorations and, unsurprisingly long green hair. A werewolf in only purple pants and yellow belt. Another woman but with only one eye, pink hair and a samurai outfit, a Katana hung sheathed by her side. A giant of a man with equally giant gauntlets, an intimidating green bodysuit and a helmet that showed only bright orange eyes. A young man with a black leather jacket, blue jeans, brown shoes and a white undershirt with black cross design. A pale, young woman in opera singer style dress with a skull face on it. She was petting a skeletal snake of some sorts, but now they both stared blankly at Labrys. Another person with a Katana hung sheathed by their side, but this time it was a young man in blue jacket with Dragon jacket designs all over it, blue jeans, blue shoes and slightly messy black hair. And finally yet another woman with with a samurai outfit, but this time she had two teal-blue eyes, maroon-red skin, red hair tied in a pony tail and one of her kimono's sleeves was hanging off showing more of the woman's maroon-red skin as well as black bandages that covered her upper torso, acting like a makeshift bra. They were in different areas of the pub, some sat on a table, a couple were behind the bar and the rest just hanging around in their personal spaces far from the others. 'Help...' She didn't even flinch as a knife plunged itself into her back. 'Me...' Labrys weakly uttered before collapsing on the floor. Several of the patrons ran to her, but the man with a white cap just muttered to himself. 'What a pain...' He held his cap down to cover his half of his face and stoically witnessed the event unfold. Someone had threw the knife. It had a blue handle. The Result This melee's winner is... Labrys! (Plays Spirited Girl, Persona 4: Arena) Labrys: That guy was pretty interestin. I wonder if he's another ASW like me. Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Metal Gear Characters Category:Persona characters Category:Fighting Game Fighters Category:'Human vs Robot' themed One Minute Melee's Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:Non-Human Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Good vs Good themed One Minute Melees Category:TheOneLegend Category:One Minute Melees with Music Category:2017